happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Sight for Sore Eyes
"A Sight for Sore Eyes" is episode number 10.1 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description In the land of the blind, the one-eyed sea otter is king! But it looks like this king needs a new contact lens. Seeing just what Mole needs, Lumpy the Optometrist prescribes a seeing-eye dog for Mole! Plot In his house, The Mole sits down and begins "reading" his newspaper, unknowingly turning his lamp off rather than on. Elsewhere, Russell waits to see the optometrist. He sees a magazine about kites and tries to read it, but because he only has one eye which has vision problems, he sadly puts it down. Lumpy, the doctor, comes out and calls Russell into his office. Before examining Russell, Lumpy washes his hands. When he can't find a clean glove, however, Lumpy pulls a dirty one out of the garbage and slowly reaches out to touch a nervous Russell's eye. Meanwhile, at Sniffles' house, Toothy works on making a paper airplane while Sniffles welds a metal "paper" airplane. Toothy throws his, but becomes saddened when it quickly crashes to the floor. Back at The Mole's house, the lamp makes some electrical noises and turns on by itself, prompting The Mole to check out the problem. He removes the still functional light bulb, shakes it, and throws it away along with numerous other (presumably functional) light bulbs. He then crashes his car through the garage door on his way out to buy more bulbs. At Lumpy's office, he gives a contact lens to Russell, who nervously places it in his eye with his hook. He realizes he can see perfectly and lets out a triumphant "Yar!" Back at Sniffles' house, he opens a drawer in a filing cabinet and takes a remote out. He walks back to Toothy and his plane and launches the plane via the remote. The plane loops and flies in front of Toothy and Sniffles, breaking Sniffles' glasses in half. Toothy's eyes were also cut by the plane, causing him to scream and run forward in a panic. His head hits the open drawer of the filing cabinet, cutting his head in half. From his perspective, we see the two different directions his eyes are watching as they slowly go black. Toothy trips and falls on his open head where he dies. In the park, Russell happily flies a kite while Nutty pushes a lawn mower. Nutty looks up and sees the ribbons on the tail of the kite, thinking them to be candy. As a result, Nutty abandons his lawn mower, which continues to move forward, to chase after Russell's kite. At this time, Sniffles walks out of Lumpy's office with a new pair of glasses, only to be hit by The Mole's car. Lumpy sees The Mole is blind and takes him into his office, while Sniffles crawls out from the wreckage of The Mole's car. He ends up getting crushed by the falling sign in front of Lumpy's office. Inside, Lumpy breaks The Mole's white cane and gives The Mole a seeing eye dog before sending him on his way. Back in the park, Nutty continues to chase Russell who ends up running into The Mole because he's focused on his kite. They're both knocked down from the collision and The Mole's dog runs off to follow Sniffles' airplane, which has made it outside. Russell helps The Mole up and apologizes, but The Mole waves it off. His outstretched hand grabs onto Nutty's loose lawn mower and he follows it, thinking it to be his seeing eye dog. The Mole ends up running into the street and walks the lawn mower over an open manhole that Handy pops out of. He sees The Mole approaching but can't get back down in time, causing the lawn mover to slice the top of his head apart. The Mole walks on Handy's chunks of sliced up brain matter and, thinking his dog relieved itself on the pavement, picks some of it up in a small plastic bag. He walks by Cuddles, sitting on a park bench and drinking a soda, and tosses the bag into Cuddles' drink, which he thinks is a garbage can, making Cuddles sick. Back in the park, Nutty continues to chase Russell's kite when, suddenly, Sniffles' plane loops in front of him and slices his eyes off. He runs forward, screaming, and runs into Russell, knocking him down. Nutty stands, whimpering in pain, when the plane gets caught in the kite. The plane begins flying around Nutty, wrapping the kite string around his body until he is cut to pieces by the constricting string. Russell, in the confusion, has lost his contact lens and searches desperately for it. He thinks he finds it, but he ends up putting the slice of Nutty's googly eye over his eye causing him to see the ribbons on his kite string as candy. A few seconds later, his vision turns red from the blood in Nutty's severed eye. At The Mole's house, he puts a pear in his lamp, mistaking it for a light bulb. The pear explodes when he turns on the lamp, splattering his blood on the window and shorting out the electricity. Outside, the lawnmower sits in a dog house, still running. Moral "When the outlook isn't good, try the uplook!" Deaths #Toothy's head is sliced open when he runs into an open drawer of a filing cabinet. #Sniffles is crushed by the sign leading to Lumpy's office. #The top of Handy's head is run over by a lawn mower. #Nutty is sliced to pieces when a kite string wraps around him. #The Mole is killed by an exploding pear. Goofs #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #The Mole's lamp randomly turns back on by itself. It may, however, be a timer lamp. #The candy on Nutty's body changes places several times. #The mole on The Mole's face changes places several times, sometimes during continuous shots. #Nutty's googly eye starts off as his right eye, but it switches to the left eye from the second shot of him onwards. #Through Sniffles' perspective, we see a section of glass connecting both lenses of Sniffles' glasses, even though both lenses are seperate from one another by a bridge with a piece of tape wrapped around it. #The drawer that Sniffles got the controller from closed after he left, but opened again when Toothy split his head. #Handy's hardhat should have protected his head from being shredded. #When Sniffles exits the optometrist office, he leaves the door open. In the next shot, the door is closed. #When Nutty chases Russell, his lawnmower goes to the right. It's unknown how the lawnmower got to the spot where Russell and The Mole crashed into each other. Trivia #This is the first TV episode That is mainly focused on The Mole despite that he co-starred with Russell. #Sniffles has a Splendid action figure in his workroom. #There is an article about Lumpy in the newspaper The Mole is reading. There was previously an article about Lumpy in the paper in A Change of Heart in which, like in this episode, he played a doctor. #This episode marks the second time that Sniffles is seen without his glasses on. The first was'' Tongue Twister Trouble.'' #When Lumpy is looking in the animal closet, the pink cat resembles Milkshakes, Billy's pet from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. #The dog Lumpy gave to The Mole resembles Whistle from Doggone It. #This episode shows that Nutty seeing brightly colored objects as candy is a physical problem rather than a mental problem. He was previously seen mistaking brightly colored objects (Christmas lights) for candy in Stealing the Spotlight. #This is the first episode in which Russell stars but doesn´t die. By contrast, it is one of the few where The Mole stars and dies. #When this episode was aired on YouTube along with Wipe Out and Letter Late Than Never, the name for the mix of these segments was "Ten Speed" (originally called "Going Ten Crazy"). Lumpy and Cuddles appear in all three episodes. Lumpy died twice while Cuddles died once. #There are no female characters in this episode. #This is one of few episodes where Cuddles survives. #An ant farm can be seen in Sniffles' house, which is ironic considering he is a predator of ants. #Sniffles' death is similar to Lumpy's in Concrete Solution. #When Lumpy calls Russell, he either says "Who's next?" or pronounces Russell's name. This would be the fourth instance where a character calls other by their name, the others being Blast from the Past, Water Way to Go and Milkin' It. #Nutty's death is similar to Lumpy's death in Happy New Year. It is also very similar to Toothy's death in Don't Worry, Bee Happy. #Russel may be right handed due to him using his hook which is on his right hand to put the contact in. #The killer turtle from Letter Late than Never is seen in this episode. #Even though he was already dead, Sniffles is somewhat responsible for Nutty's death. #Toothy's injury is similar to Giggles' injury form Just Plane Silly comic . Category:TV episodes